In liquid crystal display devices and some organic light emitting diode display devices, color display is achieved by light filtering of a color filter film. A color filter film is typically provided on a color filter substrate and is obtained by curing a color filter material. The color filter material typically comprises ingredients such as a pigment (or dye), a curable resin, a coupling agent, a solvent and the like, and can further comprise a photo-initiator, an additive(s) (e.g., a leveling agent and a defoamer) and the like; wherein the curable resin is used for forming the body of a color filter film upon curing, while the pigment (or dye) is used for imparting a desired color (such as red, green, blue, yellow, etc.) to the color filter film.
However, any display device will inevitably produce certain electromagnetic radiation pollution during use, and lead to adverse effects on human health. Since a pigment or dye is generally an organic compound with poor heat resistance, it will affect the heat resistance of the color filter film. Meanwhile, the color saturation of current pigments or dyes is unsatisfactory, and therefore the color of a color filter film can hardly meet the requirement of true color.